


[podfic] Interlude: Parallel Lines

by herlovewasajoke, reena_jenkins



Series: Screaming Down the Starlit Sky [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: 16 Candles AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Vampirism, Podfic, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/herlovewasajoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This won't end well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Interlude: Parallel Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude: Parallel Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162559) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 



  


  


**Coverartist:**[](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

**Length:** 00:41:59

**Download link for just this story:** [CLICK HERE FOR THE ZIPPED MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Screaming%20Down%20the%20Starlit%20Sky%20%28everything%20but%20Part%208%29/Interlude-%20Parallel%20Lines.zip)


End file.
